UNE NUIT A NE PAS OUBLIER
by mic0109
Summary: une petite histoire GSR


Avant de commencer à lire cette histoire, je tenais à signaler que je ne suis pas l'auteur donc tout le mérite revient à une a

Avant de commencer à lire cette histoire, je tenais à signaler que je ne suis pas l'auteur donc tout le mérite revient à une autre personne : GrissLittleGirl. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire que j'ai trouvé très touchante et que tenais à partager avec vous.

Et avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier GrissLittleGirl de m'avoir donner son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**UNE NUIT A NE PAS OUBLIER**

Après que Sara fut sauvé, Grissom était devenu un autre homme. Pour certains, il semblait plus faible, mais son équipe, ces meilleurs, connaissaient la vérité : il avait seulement changé. L'homme solitaire qu' il était, s'était transformé en un confident à qui on pouvait révéler ces peurs, ces joies, sa vie. Il n'était plus ce chef renfermé sur lui même.

Sara était la raison de ce changement. A son arrivé dans l'équipe de nuit, tous avaient compris qu'il y avait quelques chose entre elle et Grissom, de la simple amitié ou plus nul ne savait réellement. De plus, ils étaient passés par tellement de phases avec des hauts et des bas que tenter de les comprendre étaient impossible. Lorsque l'équipe avait découvert leur liaison ce fut un choc pour tous. Ils avaient appris coup sur coup que Sara et Grissom habitaient ensemble, possédaient un chien et le plus surprenant c'était qu'ils étaient mari et femme. En effet, à son retour de séminaire Grissom avait épousé Sara, il s'était rendu compte lors de son absence qu'il ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle. Leurs témoins furent Brass et le Doc Robins, les seuls qui étaient dans la confidence de leur liaison.

Finalement, le plus étrange aurait été de voir Grissom avec une femme que Sara.

Cette nuit là, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de réunion, sauf Sara qui était de repos, pour travailler sur le meurtre d'une femme de 35 ans. La fillette de la victime âgée de quatre ans n'avait pas lâché Grissom dès l'instant où il était arrivé sur la scène de crime jusqu'au moment où il la déposa à l'hôpital. Pendant la réunion tous avaient constaté que Grissom était ailleurs.

- _Griss tu es parmi nous ?_ demanda Catherine.

- _Non_. lui répondit-il , ce fut une réponse immédiate et sincère - _j'ai … j'ai besoin d'elle. Biper moi si nécessaire. Je reviens _

Il se leva et laissa ainsi son équipe dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Sara se réveilla et fut surprise de voir Grissom à genoux près du canapé dans lequel elle s'était endormie.

_- Hey, Honey » lui dit-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux_

_- Grissom ?! Tout va bien ? _

_- Oui. Tu me laisses une petite place ?_

_- Bien sur _

Il s'était couché dans le canapé tout en la serrant dans ces bras. Il prit la télécommande et commença à zapper cherchant une émission à voir. Lorsque Sara comprit qu'il allait regarder l'émission « les Maternelles » inévitablement elle lui demanda

_- Honey, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? _

_- Oui _

_- Tu vas regarder « ça » ? _

_- « ça » est un excellent programme et oui je vais le regarder. Rendors toi, Honey._

Elle avait à peine poser sa tête sur la canapé qu'elle ferma immédiatement les yeux, s'appropriant la chaleur de son homme près d'elle.

Le thème de l'émission était les complications lors des accouchements. On y voyait l'accouchement d'une femme de 34 ans par césarienne. Grissom était attentif à l'émission mais il continuait à caresser les cheveux de Sara. Il aimait être ainsi près d'elle, la caressant, sentir son parfum. Il l'aimait chaque jour plus.

La caméra filmait à présent les parents émus par l'arrivé de cet enfant puis l'infirmière déposa le nouveau né sur la poitrine de la mère. Grissom laissa échapper une larme.

_Sara, réveilles toi, regarde le bébé._

_Uhum fut sa réponse_

_Sara, donne moi un fils, je veux un enfant avec toi._

Son cœur se serra pendant quelques secondes qui furent silencieuses. Avait elle bien compris ? Puis Sara pris une des mains de Grissom et la fit glisser sur son ventre.

_Honey, je te l'ai déjà donné_.

Il mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Etais ce la vérité ? Puis il eu un flash : ces derniers jours elle était fatiguée, irritable, des nausés le matin, ne supportait plus certaines odeurs et son corps avait changé. Eh oui ce fut une évidence pour lui, Sara avait tout les symptômes d'une femme enceinte.

Grissom la prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa.

_Je t'aime Sara_ lui chuchota t-il entre deux larmes.

Elle l'embrassa et su que cette nuit était une nuit à ne pas oublier.

FIN


End file.
